supergirl_fanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Kal-El
Kal-El '''(born 1979) is the son of Jor-El and Lara Van-El. After being rocketed to Earth as a baby from the dying planet of Krypton alongside his older cousin Kara Zor-El, who remained stuck in the Phantom Zone - thus arriving un-aged two decades later - he was discovered by the Kents, a family of kindly humans who raised him as their son '''Clark Kent '''in a small town of Kansas. He secretly operates as the planet's greatest protector; the world-famous superhero known as '''Superman, stylized as the "Man of Steel", the "Man of Tomorrow" and the "Last Son of Krypton". Biography Arrival To Earth Kal-El was born on the planet Krypton, in the prestigious House of El, to scientists Jor-El and Lara Van-El. Shortly after his birth he was rocketed to Earth alongside his cousin Kara Zor-El as his planet was on the brink of destruction. Making it to Earth safely, he was discovered by the Kents, a kindly human couple who raised him in Kansas as their son "Clark Kent". His upbringing and the lessons of his adopted parents provided him with strong moral values, so he decided to use the fantastic powers he gained on Earth from its yellow sun to do good, fighting evil and protecting the innocent. Clark remains proud of his dual heritage, taking seriously both his humanity and his Kryptonian legacy. So, over the years, to preserve the memory of his home planet and provide him rest from his adventurous life, he maintains a Fortress of Solitude at the North Pole. At some point in his life he met a couple of married scientists who helped him understand his own powers. Discovering Kara Twenty four years after Krypton's destruction, and thus his arrival on Earth, a Krpytonian pod crash-landed on Earth. Superman eventually tracked down the ship and discovered his older cousin Kara Zor-El, scared and alone inside of it. As Kara was trapped in stasis inside the Phantom Zone for 24 years she did not age resulting in her still being physically 13 years old. As he felt that Kara should learn how to be a human, and that she needed a family that could be with her at all times like the adoptive family that took him, Superman left her with the scientists, knowing that they would have helped her to understand her powers as they had done with him. Over the next years, he keep in touch with his cousin and invited her to see the Fortress of Solitude several times, though she rejected the offers as she thought it would remind her of Krypton. Daxamite Invasion and Rose Zor-El When the Daxamites started to attack National City, Kara tried to call Clark for his help but she couldn't reach him at the Fortress. Clark had actually gone to confront Rhea personally but she had been prepared for him and then poisoned him with Silver Kryptonite. This caused him to hallucinate that it wasn't the Daxamites invading but Kara. When Kara went to confront Rhea to convince her to stop as she had now lost, she was surprised by a new attacker. She looked up right to Clark who was staring down at her with a blank look in his face. He was blind and deaf to all of Kara's words as they began to fight and took it to the streets of National City. Eventually, Kara was able to knock Clark out though the strain of the fight made her collapse in exhaustion. They were found by Mon-El who took them to the fortress to heal and recuperate When Clark was freed from the Silver Kryptonite, he apologized to Kara and explained what happened. They decided to look into the fortress' records in order to find a weakness to the Daxamites and found an old custom that mirrored Trial by Combat. Clark and Kara returned to the D.E.O. where they found that Winn and the rest of the agents had cleared out the Daxamites. Clark met with Mon-El who tried to assure him that he wasn't like the rest of the Daxamites attacking the city. Personality |-|Civilian= In his civilian persona, Clark portrays a very meek and clumsy demeanor with an old-fashioned and mild-mannered attitude. |-|Superman= Clark is described by Kara to Rose as "everything you want him to be, and more"; he is kind, caring, brave, charismatic, selfless, has a sense of justice, honor and good morals, he is known by even beyond the planet Earth as the world's greatest superhero, with over a decade of experience battling human and extraterrestrial threats. He has a strong moral code and tries not to kill his enemies. Although he is an alien to the planet Earth, he heavily values his humanity, and fights with conviction for truth, justice, and the American way, while still prizing his Kryptonian heritage, learning all he can regarding the culture via archives in his Fortress of Solitude, and becoming fluid in the common Kryptonian tongue. He is protective of his cousins Kara and Rose.